Diplodocus
}} Diplodocus is a genus of sauropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America. Among the most easily identifiable dinosaurs and perhaps the longest known sauropod, a sick Diplodocus is transported to the park on Isla Muerta during the Science Division mission on the island, though the species itself becomes available to breed by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Tacaño. In the Secrets of Dr. Wu expansion pack, the genome of Diplodocus was used, in addition to Ankylosaurus, to create the Ankylodocus hybrid. __TOC__ Description Over 90 feet in length, Diplodocus is a large and graceful sauropod, said to be among the longest ever discovered, with a sweeping long neck and an equally long, if not, longer tail with spines running down its back. Its base genome color is a reddish-brown. Behaviour Of the sauropods available for Jurassic World operations in the Muertes Archipelago, Diplodocus is relatively easy to care for, requiring comparatively low amounts of forest. They are comfortable with living alone, but can live in social groups of up to eight other Diplodocus. They require greater areas of grassland than smaller herbivores, which in turn allows them to tolerate larger groups of other dinosaurs in the same exhibit, tolerating up to twenty four other dinosaurs of various species. Like other sauropods, Diplodocus eat exclusively from Tall Herbivore Feeders, but with the Claire's Sanctuary expansion pack, also eat from Tall Paleofeeders, showing a primary preference for Ginkgo and a secondary preference for Conifers and Tree Ferns. Like other large species of sauropod, Diplodocus is invulnerable to all predators with the notable exception of the Indominus rex. Paleontology Diplodocus was once a relatively common sauropod in Jurassic North America. Discovered in 1878, and soon became one of the most famous dinosaurs in the world thanks to mass-produced casts of the almost complete type fossil, nicknamed 'Dippy'. These casts were shipped to museums all around the world. Diplodocus is a part of the diplodocidae family, which also includes the equally popular Apatosaurus from the same formation and time. They both have similar peg-like teeth in an elongated head, which was used to rake leaves where they would be ground down in the stomach by gastroliths, stones the dinosaur swallowed. In the real world, Diplodocus could use its tail like a whip for defense against predators and as a counterbalance when it rears up on its hind legs when reaching high up into the treetops. Paleoecology Diplodocus was one of the most common dinosaurs in the Morrison Formation ecosystem, which had a semiarid environment with distinct wet and dry seasons. There, it lived alongside a myriad of other dinosaurs, such as other sauropods Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus and Apatosaurus, the armored Stegosaurus, the ornithopods Dryosaurus and Camptosaurus, as well as the carnivorous theropods Ornitholestes, Ceratosaurus and Allosaurus, which would have been its main threat. Hybrid compatibility Cosmetics Trivia *''Diplodocus was first reliably confirmed on Jun 4th, 2018 in a video. * '' was intended to be in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, but was ultimately scrapped due to time constraints. *Despite Diplodocus being a specialized ground feeder in real life, in Jurassic World Evolution they eat from tall herbivore feeders. *The spines on Diplodocus's back are now thought to have been scattered across its back rather than in a single iguana-like row. *The base, Arid, and Tundra skins of Diplodocus are similar to the Diplodocus featured in the BBC series Walking with Dinosaurs. Gallery DiploWIM.jpg Diplo≤Ţhė Nebeský Mûž≥.jpg DiploPaul 64 Hours.png DiploShirow.jpg DiploNight.png DiploStego.png 7i6476n.png diplowarbear.jpg EKa0PyX.png Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:Herbivores Category:Isla Tacaño Unlock Category:InGen Database